An Alternate I Love You
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: AU Suikotsu gets pinned to a tree, Jakotsu falls down the well? InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kagome... Ruthless killers? The InuYasha story... The Shichinin-tai way. JakBan SuiKik
1. Changes

A/N: Okay this has to be said. First off this is an InuYasha parody, and I'm going to go up to episode 52, and include all three movies as interludes. Second off, there will be role switching. As you're going to find out, I have switched some of the roles. The Shichinin-tai will be the five main members of the Inu-Tachi and the two closest side casts that made it fit well. Third off, I'm using a lot of Tailfluffgirl's pairings because I adore her stuff and she helped me fall in love with the Shichinin-tai and gave me a good enough idea of their personalities. And finally yes the main Inu-Tachi will make an appearance at the end… and hopefully there will be a happy ending, just with more alternate pairings then normal… I hope Tailfluffgirl reviews… Probably not though. Mou. (Pouts)

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everything, the idea, the plotline and some of the text is from the InuYasha manga so that's hers too. However I own the copy of the manga it's in ;). Some of the familiar text is in italics.

* * *

The fire hissed and made popping noises as it swept through the town causing what fire is meant to cause; mass destruction. Suikotsu hit the building running with a soft thump, his bare feet making a soft padding sound as he moved across that roof and flew through the air to land on the next one; repeating the previous motion.

In his hand was a necklace made out of what appeared to be the teeth of a powerful demon or what used to be part of a powerful demon. On the end was a single round ball of a purplish pink which shone with a mysterious aura but a good aura not evil.

However this man was possessed it appeared for the village priestess had let him in saying he was a good man, a helpful man despite what he appeared to be. Half demon or not, she had said; he possessed a good heart. That was why he had stayed. Suikotsu had fallen for that priestess. Her name was Kikyou and she possessed a kind and gentle heart far better than his.

If he possessed a good heart and gentle demeanor, why was he burning the town down? Why was he stealing their precious jewel? Kikyou was such a good judge of character, and here was the very man they had trusted bringing horror to their small village.

Instead of helping them like the kind soul he used to be, he simply stood on one of the rooftops and laughed at their plight.

"It's the possessed man!" The villagers cried out. Scared and insecure, they had nothing left to turn to but their own fear. Lady Kikyou would never have let in someone wicked therefore he must be good turned evil. He must be possessed. Their insecurities may later lead them to hatred, but for now he was simply as they said he was.

Suikotsu gripped the necklace tighter pressing the small bones into his palm. "_With this, I can finally get rid myself of the evil inside of me and become the real me. Then Lady Kikyou may snap out of it and realize I'm not evil. I am simply misunderstood is all…_"

"Suikotsu!"

Suikotsu turned around, jumping from the last building but instead of touching the lush green grass that was the entrance to the forest and the edge of the town; he felt the arrow pierce his heart and pin him to the rough bark of the humongous tree behind him.

"Let me go you stupid bitch priestess!" Suikotsu snarled. "Kikyou why the fuck did you do it? WHY?"

"How dare you steal the jewel for such evil purposes?" Kikyou spoke quietly and softly and Suikotsu had to calm himself enough to listen.

Suikotsu looked closer. It was the blood that had drove him insane when he saw it. There had been so much of it on her when she came to see him and he'd gone crazy and created this entire nightmare.

"Lady Kikyou, what terrible wounds." A village man near by spoke up, followed by a second man who'd heard the pair arguing.

"Please sister, we have to take care of you." Kaede cried hands resting on Kikyou's arm. Suikotsu noticed the bandage around her eye and remembered how he had tried to kill her, but she'd swooped past only losing an eye in her brush with death. He remembered how the blood had caked his claws and how he'd laughed and laughed.

"Kaede, I will not live." Kikyou said quietly, and she reached down and picked the necklace up. "Take this and burn it with my remains… It must never live to serve evil purposes."

Kikyou slumped over and Kaede lay her head on her sister's battered and bloody body, tear after tear trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

It was Tokyo, Japan. The year was 1997. "The 'Shikon Jewel'?" The boy's voice asked, wafting out the windows into the musty heat.

"Yes. So long as one has this, one's family will know safety and prosperity." Grandpa said in a quiet hushed voice.

"And people actually pay money… For this?" The boy asked holding up a keychain similar to his grandfather's for a closer examination.

"Hear its legend Jakotsu. In the beginning the Shikon no Tama…" Grandpa began.

"Save your breath Grandpa." Jakotsu said holding the toy just out his cat Buyo's reach. Boring of the game, he tossed the keychain off into some unknown corner. Buyo chased after it, and picking it up in his mouth he set off to take his treasure somewhere else.

"You know what tomorrow is right?" Jakotsu added, turning to his grandfather who heaved a sigh.

"Could I ever forget your birthday Jakotsu? _What with you reminding me."_ He added under his breath, pulling out a gift box.

"Ooh, Ooh! For me?" Jakotsu squealed putting on his cute pouty face.

"I know it's a day early..." Grandpa began, only to be cut off as Jakotsu snatched the box from his hands and began tearing off the paper as fast as he could with a gleeful grin on his face.

"This is…" He said staring at the present as if it had simply morphed into something to confuse him and would change back anytime now.

"It's the mummified hand of a water-sprite, a 'Kappa'. Legend says that whoever possesses this…"

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuyo. Lunch!" Jakotsu called tossing the hand in the direction he'd last seen his cat run off to.

"Do you know how much those cost!" Grandpa cried.

* * *

_My "house" is a very old shrine._

_I live with my mom, Grandpa, and my little brother Sota._

"The legend of these pickles…"

"You bought them from Mr. Haru, right?" Jakotsu spoke up; hand paused between picking a ball of rice out of his bowl between his chopsticks.

_Life for me is as normal as life could be for any homosexual teenager, in particular one who lives in a shrine._

_There's a sacred God tree in the backyard over 500 years old._

_And a covered well called the Bone Eater's Well, with its own legend._

_In fact, everything in and around my house has its own legend…_

_But no matter how many times Grandpa tells them to me…_

_I always forget._

_I never even thought about trying to remember them._

_Until today, my 15th birthday. _

**(POV Change to First Person)**

"Bye guys!" I said, waving to them as I headed off to school; until I heard my little brother Souta calling me.

"Bro!" Souta called, waving to me from one of the shrines.

"Hey Souta! You're not supposed to play in there!" I called while running over with a scowl on my face.

"But Buyo..." Souta protested

"What happened to Buyo? Did he run into the well house again?" I asked, shifting my backpack to a more comfortable position on my shoulders.

"Yeah…" Souta said, hanging his head shamefully.

"Souta, you know you're not supposed to let him outside. He's a house cat and you know what happens when he goes outside."

"But he ran out when I was going to leave."

"You had the door open yelling goodbye to Grandpa and Mom right?" I asked, remembering what had happened before. Buyo'd run outside and it took hours to find him. We'd finally found him in the forest munching contentedly on a leaf. From then on, Buyo was never to be let outside of the confines of the house, until now that is.

I stood in the well house as Souta called for our cat, eyes scanning the perimeter of the small square space.

"He must be somewhere down there…" Souta finally said pointing down the stairs towards the boarded up well.

"Then go get him out." I snapped, wondering why on earth he was telling me when he should be going to get our cat.

"Doesn't this place give you the creeps?" Souta asked, giving me a little push towards the stairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be a boy? Boys don't get scared of creepy things hiding in the darkness." I protested.

Suddenly a noise came from the bottom of the well house, a kch kch kch sound.

"There's something down there." Souta cried out, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, our cat." I snapped at him as if he were stupid. He certainly was acting like it.

I slowly walked down the stairs towards the bottom of the well house.

"It's coming from inside the well… You're kidding me. That thing was sealed up so long ago; nothing alive could be in there…" I pondered until something began rubbing up against my lower leg.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed.

"Don't yell like that, you scared me!" Souta cried out feeling his heart rate increase triple time.

I picked Buyo up, staring at Souta with a scowl. "You stupid…" I began, only to catch Souta's intense gaze at the well behind me.

"Ja-Jakotsu…" Souta said. All of a sudden a cracking noise rang out from behind me and before I could turn around to see what it was two hands had grabbed me behind the neck and a third and fourth secured each of my arms, causing me to drop Buyo who scampered away.

"Oh…" I breathed gazing at the creature behind me. It had six arms, three on each side. Its face was similar to a human's with blank white eyes, a nose and red painted lips. It had long flowing black hair; and two dots seemingly equidistant on its forehead.

As it pulled me further down into the well, I felt the wind whistling in my ear and noticed it had a body made out of bones.

'_No… Someone please help…" _I thought.

**What joy. What strength I feel. **The creature proclaimed still holding me tight in its grip. I looked down and noticed its bare bones were slowly growing flesh and I gasped. It was a horrible sight to see flesh returning to such a scummy creature, let alone flesh retuning to anyone at all.

I choked almost throwing up due to the force of gravity and the disgusting sight but seemingly unable to throw up when I opened my mouth.

**My flesh returns to me!** It cried. Then it turned its attention to me, the one it was holding.

**You... have it, no? **It asked me licking my cheek.

That's when something inside of me snapped. "Get away from me, Filth!" I cried out. I'd always hated women in general but this thing was too much for me. I grabbed its face figuring maybe I could just push it away or at least get it to let go of me.

Instead a light shot out of my hand, seeming to obliterate the creature and leaving me with one of its own arms clasped to my own.

**I… will… not… lose it now…That jewel… Shikon no... Tama… **It said, disappearing into the very darkness of the well.

I gulped and pulled myself together. "Shikon no…?" I asked myself.

I fell to the ground with a thud my heart beat racing triple time and adrenaline rushing through my veins from my near brush with what could have been death.

"I'm still in the well…" I said, looking up to see the great shaft of light beaming down on me.

"Was it all… just a figment of my imagination…" I quietly spoke again, eyes searching the bottom of the well for something, anything familiar.

"Guess not…" I added eyes settling on the arm that had been previously clasped to one of my own.

**I won't lose it now… The Shikon no tama… **The creature's voice echoed in my head.

"The Shikon no Tama… Hasn't Grandpa mentioned that before…?"

I suddenly realized I was probably late for school and I hadn't even found a way to get out of the well. Looking around I decided my best bet was to yell for help. "Souta! Get Grandpa, Tell him I fell down the well."

Hearing no response, I grabbed a hold of the nearest thing to pull myself up with a frail looking, but strong and sturdy vine. Reaching the top of the well, I grabbed a hold of the wooden frame with my hands and slowly pulled myself out.

"Toto, it looks like we're not in Kansas anymore…" I breathed quoting the famous movie I'd seen on T.V. not to long ago while walking across the lush green grass. It looked so much more beautiful than Tokyo… Where was I?

_I fell into the well in the well house but…_

"Mom! Grandpa!" I called but no one called back to answer me.

…_Now there was no trace of a shrine, hell not even a trace of civilization._

That was when I spotted it. The old God Tree. I'd surely be able to find my way home from there!

_I could always find my way home from the old God tree…_

I stopped suddenly eyes gazing on the most beautiful sight. It was a boy about my age with brown hair which seemed to be about shoulder height. He was the most beautiful thing in the forest, and when the light shone off his hair it was miraculous.

"Mm... He looks so yummy. Hey. Wait a second, is he tied on there? Because if there has to be a battle for the sex slave…"

Slowly walking closer I noticed the arrow right through his chest, effectively pinning him to the tree.

"He's pinned there… Well no harm in stealing a kiss, as long as he doesn't find out it'll be all right."

I carefully stepped up on the root at just about his height; I stood on my tiptoes and met his lips with my own sharing a gentle kiss with him… Until I heard footsteps.

"You there!" The person behind me yelled, and I heard the sound of the wind whistling.

A few arrows missed me effectively hitting the tree around the man and me.

"Is she…"

"He must be…"

"Be it a man or a woman?"

"I'm homosexual, alright?" I snapped.

"He be in strange garbs that one. And he be loving the male, Suikotsu, Lady Kaede?"

"Tie him up and take him back to the village." The women, filth, who must have been Lady Kaede spoke up.

I struggled as they tied me up, but it was futile. Heaving a giant sigh at coming to the realization that it was useless to struggle against my bonds; I wondered what on earth these people… or this place had in store for me.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: That was kind of bad. Alright so far, Suikotsu has taken InuYasha's place and Jakotsu has taken Kagome's. **And just so you know, this is not SuikotsuJakotsu. It's BankotsuJakotsu… We just haven't reached Bankotsu's arrival yet.** Fortunately, I'm actually hoping to continue this unlike most of my stories which I fall out of inspiration for, get reviews and have fun. 


	2. Running Out Of Days

Inu Kaiba: Here's a new chapter for all you patient people. By the time I realized I had 14 reviews for only one chapter, I decided it was time to update. And I'm very sorry for not updating this, IM Me or any of my other popular stories, I'm having a slight case of Writer's block and I'm going to try to update IM Me as soon as possible. And Pieces is on the radio, which is very ironic if anyone remembers my Naruto song fic.

**This chapter is dedicated to Ash, because she is one of my best friends ever, and she' does too much stuff for her own good, overworking herself. Right now she's away at a parade. This is for you Ash because you deserve more than you get. Insert hearts and emoticon rape here.**

* * *

These people had no heart, really. So far I'd brushed my head against the dirt twice, banged one or both of my knees on a stone or wall three times, and been smacked almost everywhere on my body too many times to count.

Finally, I was set down somewhere in the middle of the village, where everyone chose to gawk at me the way people gawk when someone runs down the street naked screaming Ricky Martin. It doesn't happen, really, but it's very, very strange and you feel the need to stare at whoever is doing such a stupid thing. This was a similar situation, except in this case, I was an outsider and they were staring at me because I looked nothing like any of them did.

Which reminds me; these people are wearing gaudy fashion styles from those ugly History text books. No one knew what fashion was then, but that's no excuse to mix hot pink with midnight blue. That's like, one of the major rules in fashion.

Then again, maybe when I fell down the well, I fell asleep and Grandpa and Mom and Souta had been setting up for one of those Historic plays about the 14th century. But we rarely do any of those, and last time I checked, Mom didn't say there were any of those plays set in the near future.

So, that could only leave one solution… Which I'd been about to voice aloud, when the people who were gawking at me began to speak even louder than they'd been before, interrupting my train of thought.

"Think it's one of those 'Kitsune' foxes usin' magic to look like a girl?"  
"Nay, it could only be an inexperienced one. It's obvious it was trying to look like a girl, and got a few more male traits then it wanted to."  
"Then what's it doing around here if it's so inexperienced?"  
"Who knows, perhaps it's trying to prove something to its master?"

Now, that's that. I wasn't going to be treated like a goddamn fox, of all things. It was already bad enough they thought he was an 'it', but a fox who was trying to be a girl and ended up an it? That was just pathetic.

But before I could open my mouth to tell these people off about just how fucking rude they are, a hushed silence befell everyone and a man yelled out that 'Lady Kaede' was coming.

'Hadn't somebody been talking to a 'Kaede' earlier?' I inwardly wondered to myself.

Just then, a lady stepped into my view point. Actually, lady is much to kind a term. Grandma, old lady, even hag would have been a better substitute for 'Lady Kaede'.

But then I took in her attire, mentally matching it with that of my History textbooks, and realized it was the attire of a simple village priestess from the early toward mid 16th century.

The priestess seemed to catch on quick that I wasn't some pathetic fox child despite what the village people thought. "Child," I winced when she spoke that word, that word was used to describe Souta, not me. "What was thee doing in The Forest of Suikotsu?"

"Huh?" I said aloud, immediately realizing what a pathetic response that was to her question.

"Oh…" She said; her eyes which had been roaming my body before; grew wide. It appeared she'd found something about me that she didn't like.

She carefully shuffled forward, so as not to trip on a rock wearing those awfully flimsy sandals. She slouched a bit, and reaching behind me, undid the hair tie holding my hair out.

With that, all the hair that'd previously been held up; fell out of its hold and around my face. "Just as I thought."

"What the hell are you doing old woman?" I snapped, my patience worn thin. She was lucky I hadn't lashed out on her; I didn't like it when anybody touched my hair, especially people I didn't know.

When I got no response, I held out my hand for my hair tie. She just stared at me as if I had three feet or something. Figuring I'd just have to show her, I took her hand in mine, pried open her fingers, and grabbed my hair tie.

Having retrieved it, I redid my hair up in a ponytail and wrapped my arms around my knees hugging them to my chest.

"Are you done gawking at me as if I'm on display? Or is there something else you want to try?" I asked snappishly, fed up with these god damn people and their staring and shitty 15th century vocabularies.

"You look just like her…" The old woman finally said, blinking a few times as her eyes returned to normal.

"Like 'her' who? Your sex slave?" I asked.

"Nay, child. My elder sister Kikyou." She replied.

This woman does not understand sarcasm. Hell, she probably doesn't know what a sex slave is. Not that I care. All the better to backtalk her.

Getting no response, the lady then offered her hand towards me to help me up. I shook my head, and gently this time, pushed her hand aside and got up myself, dusting my pants off.

"My sister Kikyou is, or rather, was the village priestess. Our cherished protectress. 50 years ago, she took care of the village and the Shikon no Tama. One day, a strange young man named Suikotsu came to the village, clothes torn and looking like he'd seen better days. Kikyou approached the man and seeing nothing wrong with his heart, offered him a place in the village. Time passed and Kikyou grew quite fond of Suikotsu and we were almost sure it was likewise. Almost, until the man attacked Kikyou and went after the Shikon no Tama. Kikyou told me afterward, just before she died, that Suikotsu wasn't a bad man, and that she'd witnessed this problem before. Apparently Suikotsu was born with two people inside of him. We'd all only seen the good side, until that day. That day he'd attacked we witnessed the bad side. She said that she'd been going to see Suikotsu to fix the two people inside of him and unite them into one when he'd attacked her, something he'd never done before. Kikyou never felt bitter towards him, even when she pinned him to the Sacred God Tree outside the village where we found you. But Kikyou didn't tell me more than to burn the Shikon no Tama with her remains and that bit about Suikotsu. The entire tale truly is shrouded in mystery."

By the time Kaede had finished explaining, we were tucked away in her hurt and she was stirring soup in a pot above the fire. She offered me a bowl along with chopsticks and I dug in, muttering a half hearted 'Itadakimasu.'

"Is something wrong child?" She asked when I mostly picked at the food.

"Well it's just… I don't s'pose this is Tokyo, is it?"

"Is that your birth land child?"

"I guess so. I was actually trying to find my way there when you found me." 'And most likely stopped me of finding a way to return home.' I added to myself.

"Ah." Kaede said aloud, obviously not understanding, particularly because she didn't know where Tokyo was.

We sat in silence eating our food. Well I shouldn't really say it was silent, because you could hear people outside doing things and us munching our food, but it had that kind of country quiet. I wondered to myself how quiet it must be in the dead of night, without the sound of cars driving by the window, or in this case, the door.

All of a sudden, the quiet was interrupted by some noise outside. Well, I suppose some noise wasn't enough to describe the chaos we could hear outside since these thin wooden walls weren't hindering the sound at all.

Kaede was too slow, and I got to the door before her. I peered outside to get a glimpse of what was going on. Something landed with a thump right in front of me and I slowly lowered my eyes to find the carcass of a horse with blood red ribs around a stomach wound, hell, whatever it was had plainly eaten the stomach out of the horse and left it to die.

I shuddered, tearing my eyes away from the bloody wound, almost getting sick all over myself. Hesitantly, I shoved the image to the back of my mind and dashed out the door.

Scanning the surrounding area for real this time, I saw the exact same creature that'd pulled me down the well in the first place. Turning around from its killing rampage, it saw me.

Well, it certainly seemed like this creature had a thing for me as it forgot what it was doing and dashed, or rather, came at me, screaming something about the Shikon no Tama.

Putting two and two together, I realized it was after me. So, I ran. I ran towards the light I could see in the distance, paying no heed to Kaede's cries to come back that instant. I just kept running, even though my lungs had long since run out of air my feet weren't going to stop anytime soon and I continued running until I reached the source of the light.

I fell to the ground just as the creature rushed at me, covering my head with my hands. That's when I heard a male voice, seemingly speaking towards me. "Who the fuck do you think you are; thinking you can run without fighting Mistress Centipede?"

I looked up at whoever was speaking towards me, long hair spilling out around my shoulder since it'd long since fallen out of it's ponytail. "And why are you trying to dress like Kikyou; that bitch?" He added almost as an afterthought, eyes boring into me with hatred at the resemblance I bore.

"Suikotsu?" I asked. I was in shock, wondering how he'd woken up from his sleep.

But there was no time for him to answer me because at that moment, Mistress Centipede or whatever that thing was called had doubled back to attack again. However, Kaede had had the village people follow me into the forest and were currently trying to bring down this monster.

"Really Kikyou, I'd think you could do much better, seeing as how you pinned me to this tree."

That was as good an answer to me as any but I definitely wasn't this Kikyou whore he thought I was. "I'm not Kikyou!" I snarled back at him. "My name's."

But before I could get out anymore, the centipede creature took a big bite out of my side. I wasn't totally helpless however and I shoved her away with my hand. She flew back, limbs flying off her body, and I landed on the ground along with this glass jewel that Kaede was raving about and calling the Shikon no Tama at. Come to think of it, it did bare this uncanny resemblance to that of the keychain things in our shop.

I figured it had to be important so I slithered over to it as best as I could with a giant, bleeding wound in my side. "Almost… Got it." I gasped, hand about to enclose around the oversized glass bead when I was shoved against the tree with Suikotsu by Mistress Centipede's long hard body. She circled the tree once, effectively fastening me to Suikotsu and the tree. It was almost as if her body was a rope.

Mistress Centipede bent her head down in the grass where the jewel was and scooped it up with her tongue, swallowing it whole. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! THAT'S MINE." Suikotsu roared, half bursting my eardrums since I'd been so close by when he screamed.

All of a sudden, all her arms reattached and she shed her skin. It was gross, let me tell you. Being stronger now then before with this Shikon no Tama adding to her power, she crushed me even further into the tree. "Oi, bitch. If you remove the arrow, I can take care of this fucker." Suikotsu told me, seeing as how he had no choice left.

"Ah." I said, just from lack of anything else to say and reached up toward the arrow.

"Don't!" Kaede screamed, noticing what I was going to do. But she was too late. My hand closed around the arrow and the arrow faded away, turning into tiny particles which were the remains of the spell.

With the arrow gone, Suikotsu sure as hell wasn't going to waste anymore time after fifty years being stuck on that tree. He pulled his arms forward, easily breaking the roots that had wrapped and grown around him as he slept. His power was much greater than that of Mistress Centipede and her body which had previously been crushing me reduced the pressure, and I fell to the ground.

I could only sit on the ground and helplessly watch as Suikotsu got Mistress Centipede's attention. He tore his claws through Mistress Centipede in a single stroke, and I couldn't help it, I gave a small gasp. I think everyone did, for we all had never realized nor witnessed Suikotsu's true power.

That's when I noticed the carcass of Mistress Centipede was still moving. "Remove the jewel child." Kaede told me. "With your power, you should be able to see a spot that's glowing. That's where the jewel is."

I nodded and crawled over to the jewel retriving it from the dead remains. The body twitched a bit, froze and completely stopped moving all together.

"Are you sure that thing's dead?" I asked, as Kaede came over to examine the jewel properly.

"Yes, that jewel gives power to demons and one of its powers is extremely fast demonic healing. It has other powers to."

"Other powers that are useless to humans. Give it here boy or I'll slit your throat faster than you can say my name." Suikotsu said, coming closer to me, claws pointed at my face.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: Dananananana. Three manga chapters completed. And I just realized there's no page breaks except at the beginning and end of the chapter. Oops. Anyways, I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter than the other one and if it was poorly written as well. I'd also have to ask if you agree with me when I say it doesn't make any sense. Does it make sense to you? If it does, that's good. But if it doesn't, people like YOU Alice, are going to tell me where it doesn't make sense, and why it doesn't make sense. Please review, okay, thanks. 


End file.
